1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to bus arbitration, and more particularly, to a bus arbitration system, medium, and method, by which a plurality of masters communicating with a bus can simultaneously instruct an operation of the same slave through the bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a bus arbiter performs bus arbitration between a plurality of masters connected to a bus. When the plurality of masters request the use of the bus at the same time, the bus arbiter grants the use of the bus to only one of the masters. Thus, only one of the masters can use the bus at a time according to the arbitration of the bus arbiter.
Due to a principle of bus arbitration, a data processor using a conventional bus structure spends an increasing amount of time in completing data processing corresponding to the increase in the number of masters that simultaneously request the use of the bus. This problem also gets worse when the plurality of masters connected to the bus are arranged in the form of a pipeline.